


La caccia è finita.

by Nykyo



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspettivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suo capo non aveva fatto altro che ripeterglielo fin dall’inizio della faccenda, ormai  quasi due anni prima: «Lascia perdere, Garrison, è una pista vecchia di cinquant’anni, non è tiepida, è ghiacciata! Certo è una fottuta schifezza, ma non ne verrai mai a capo. Dimenticatene, non è questo il caso che ti farà promuovere. Sei bravo, Ned, hai cervello, hai stoffa, ma questa non è l’indagine su cui sprecarli. E’ una fatica inutile, che differenza vuoi che faccia, dopo così tanto tempo?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	La caccia è finita.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/gifts).



_The boy's gone. The boy's gone home._  
What will happen to a face in the crowd when it finally gets too crowded.  
And will happen to the origins of sound after all the sounds have sounded  
Well I hope I never have to see that day but by god I know it's headed our way  
So I better be happy now that the boy's going home. The boy's gone home.  
And what becomes of a day for those who rage against it  
And who will sum op the phrase for all left standing around in it  
Well I suppose we'll all make our judgement call  
We'll walk it alone, stand up tall, then march to the fall  
So we better be happy now that we'll all go home.  
Be so happy with the way you are  
Be so happy that you made it this far  
Go on be happy now. Please be happy now  
Because this is something else  
this is something else  
I tried to live my life and live it so well  
But when it's all over is it heaven or is it hell  
I better be happy now that no one can tell, nobody knows  
I'm gonna be happy with the way that I am  
I'm gonna be happy with all that I stand for  
I'm gonna be happy now because the boy's going home.  
The boy's gone home.  
  
(The boy’s gone – Jason Mraz)  
  
  
 **  
 **La caccia è finita.**  
  
** Il suo capo non aveva fatto altro che ripeterglielo fin dall’inizio della faccenda, ormai  quasi due anni prima: «Lascia perdere, Garrison, è una pista vecchia di cinquant’anni, non è tiepida, è ghiacciata! Certo è una fottuta schifezza, ma non ne verrai mai a capo. Dimenticatene, non è questo il caso che ti farà promuovere. Sei bravo, Ned, hai cervello, hai stoffa, ma questa non è l’indagine su cui sprecarli. E’ una fatica inutile, che differenza vuoi che faccia, dopo così tanto tempo?»  
Non era stato un consiglio insensato, bisognava riconoscerlo. Il capo non aveva avuto tutti i torti.  
Chiunque a parte lui gli avrebbe dato retta, ma Leonard “Ned” Garrison era un testardo nato, oltre che un poliziotto competente.  
Sapeva che indagare su un omicidio era come iniziare una partita di caccia.  
Era proprio come seguire un sentiero alla ricerca di una preda e bisognava muoversi alla svelta. Pochi giorni soltanto e le prove scomparivano o si facevano meno evidenti, i testimoni iniziavano a dimenticare o a confondere i dettagli, le probabilità di riuscita diventavano sempre più esigue.  
Il capo aveva avuto le sue ragioni, sì. In un’investigazione per omicidio non c’era più nulla di “caldo”già dopo un solo misero mese, figurasi quando erano trascorsi decenni.  
Solo che Ned era granitico nelle sue scelte, quando ci si metteva.  
Aveva deciso di provarci comunque, aveva voluto tentare ed era andato avanti a testa bassa, malgrado tutto e tutti.  
Non aveva mai mollato, per quanto più di una volta fosse stato tentato di farlo.  
Si era appigliato ai pochissimi dati in suo possesso e ne aveva fatto il  basamento di una caccia impossibile.  Aveva scommesso contro ogni calcolo statistico e perfino contro lo scorrere del tempo e contro se stesso.  
Gli sarebbe stato difficile spiegare esattamente il perché, ma arrendersi non era mai stata un’opzione praticabile.  
Farlo avrebbe significato non riuscire mai più a dormire decentemente la notte, per il poco che poteva comunque dormire bene un tutore dell’ordine. Pur non essendo in polizia da una vita, Ned ne aveva già viste fin troppe.  
«Mentre faccio colazione la mattina voglio avere di nuovo appetito» si era detto e ripetuto un sacco di volte, quando lo scoramento aveva minacciato di piegare la sua volontà, «voglio che il cibo abbia di nuovo un sapore decente, non questo gusto schifoso di cenere. Voglio infilare le dita nella terra delle aiuole di mia madre, dopo che ha piovuto, e pensare che odora di buono e che è solo terra, non una cosa che sa di solitudine e di morte.»  
Fin dal principio aveva avvertito il bisogno istintivo e viscerale di insistere e di non darsi per vinto e così aveva seguito la voce mentale che lo spronava e gli diceva che non importava se trovare i colpevoli era quasi impossibile, era una cosa che andava fatta. Punto e basta.  
Di quello era stato sempre più che certo. Il concetto di dovere non gi era mai parso prima altrettanto chiaro e ineludibile.  
Lasciar perdere e dimenticarsi di essere mai stato chiamato, in una grigia giornata di pioggia, a sovraintendere agli scavi che avevano disseppellito il corpo di un giovane collega, non gli era mai sembrato accettabile.  
Nemmeno quando era stato chiaro che, se lui voleva tenere aperto il caso malgrado i suoi superiori premessero per archiviarlo, doveva dire addio a gran parte del suo tempo libero.  
Se il morto fosse stato uno del distretto e l’omicidio fosse stato commesso di recente, l’intera Sezione, non solo lui, sarebbe stata in fibrillazione. Ci sarebbe stato un gran parlare di onore, di eroismo, di vendetta, di cameratismo e della necessità di far sparire per sempre la feccia dalle strade. Il sovrintendente avrebbe ricordato a tutti, stampa e tv comprese, che gli ufficiali di polizia britannici erano commilitoni e fratelli e che nessun agente veniva mai lasciato indietro, vivo o morto che fosse. Poi avrebbe ordinato loro di considerarsi in servizio ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, almeno finché non avessero incastrato i responsabili. Chiudere il caso con un successo sarebbe diventato un obiettivo da raggiungere a qualunque costo, perfino a discapito di altre indagini.  
Investigare sulla morte di un collega di norma era una priorità. L’assassino di un poliziotto raramente la passava liscia. Gli “ammazza sbirri” venivano ricercati con foga che rasentava spesso il fanatismo.  
Ma perfino un omicidio come quello cessava di essere considerato un sacrilegio imperdonabile quando il poliziotto morto era deceduto più di mezzo secolo prima.  
In parte era naturale. Un conto era la fine tragica di qualcuno che conoscevi e con cui, magari, avevi lavorato fianco a fianco per anni, anche in situazioni molto rischiose, un altro era ritrovarsi legati alla vittima solo dall’esile collegamento fornito dal fatto che quello avesse indossato la tua stessa divisa in un’altra epoca, una vita addietro.  
Ned però si era sentito come se la connessione tra lui e il morto fosse stata stretta e attuale e aveva deciso che doveva scoprire come erano andate le cose.  
Pur assistendo al suo disseppellimento non aveva conosciuto il giovane agente assassinto, ma aveva comunque sentito che glielo doveva: era necessario che qualcuno scoprisse chi era stato a ucciderlo per poi farne sparire il cadavere.  
Nessun altro si era mostrato realmente intenzionato ad occuparsene, quindi Ned se ne era assunto il compito.  
Si era sentito dentro come un insopprimibile senso di responsabilità che l’aveva spronato ad agire.  
Due cose in particolare avevano contribuito a creare in lui la sensazione di doversi far carico della ricerca dei colpevoli.  
La prima era stata  la fossa in cui era stato trovato il corpo, se così lo si poteva ancora chiamare. Si era trattato più che altro di un misero mucchietto di ossa avvolte in quel che rimaneva di una lacera divisa blu da agente semplice.  
Appoggiato là dove un tempo aveva battuto il cuore era stato rinvenuto anche un tesserino, con i dati di riconoscimento battuti a macchina e una foto, entrambi ancora abbastanza nitidi.  
Esaminandolo per la prima volta Ned si era ritrovato sotto gli occhi il viso ossuto e sbarbato di un ragazzo poco più che adolescente.  
L’età della vittima era stata il secondo fatto che aveva portato Ned a iniziare la sua caccia impossibile.  
«Diciannove anni circa» aveva detto il medico legale, pronunciandosi in base allo studio dello scheletro.  
Il tesserino di riconoscimento stesso e una serie di documenti risalenti al 1953 che Ned era riuscito, con infinita pazienza, a recuperare dagli archivi avevano confermato l’analisi forense.  
Eugene Stephen Hunt, poliziotto semplice, matricola numero 6620, era stato dato per scomparso nel 1953, nel mese di febbraio, poco dopo l’incoronazione della Regina.  
Aveva avuto diciannove anni esatti e – questo dettaglio aveva fatto sentire Ned come se un laccio di filo spinato gli si fosse attorcigliato intorno allo stomaco – il suo stato di servizio effettivo, al momento della sua sparizione, e quindi presumibilmente della sua morte, era stato di appena una settimana.  
L’agente Hunt aveva indossato la sua divisa blu solo per andare incontro alla morte, si sarebbe potuto dire.  
Un’unica settimana al servizio della Gran Bretagna e della Corona, diciannove anni di vita, sette giorni in polizia e poi il buio eterno di una sepoltura anonima e scavata in fretta.  
L’ultima volta che, secondo le carte, Hunt era stato visto vivo era stata la mattina del 6 febbraio 1953. Aveva fatto giusto in tempo a servire sotto la nuova Regina, Sua Maestà Elisabetta II, per pochissime ore prima di venire ingoiato da una fossa e dimenticato da tutti.  
Cinquantacinque anni dopo un paio di turisti in viaggio per le campagne inglesi era inciampato per caso nella sua tomba, anche se definirla così era un’esagerazione.  
Le tombe avevano una lapide e chi rimaneva in vita sapeva dove trovarle e poteva deporci sopra dei fiori o pregare davanti al marmo liscio che proteggeva la bara sottostante.  
Il diciannovenne agente Hunt era stato inumato in una buca poco profonda e senza alcun contrassegno.  
No, Ned si era sempre rifiutato di chiamarla tomba: era stata solo un letto solitario di terra bruna all’ombra di un vecchio cottage abbandonato.  
Ned, che era stato uno degli agenti inviati sul posto per assistere ai primi rilievi, non era più riuscito a levarsi dalla mente l’immagine delle zolle smosse e delle ossa sparpagliate senza troppa cura. Ne era stato tormentato finché non era riuscito a venirne a capo.  
La fine di Hunt l’aveva colpito in un modo che non smetteva di stupirlo.  
Gli si erano torte le viscere fin dal primissimo istante.  
Come era possibile che a uno toccasse di morire così? Non c’era da augurare una fine simile nemmeno a un cane.  
C’era qualcosa di profondamente ingiusto in ogni omicidio, e lo stesso poteva dirsi per la morte di chiunque fosse tanto giovane, anche quando le cause erano del tutto naturali, ma a Ned pareva che con Hunt la sorte fosse stata di un’ironia fin troppo crudele.  
Non gli aveva lasciato né scampo né il tempo sufficiente per farsi una carriera e legare con i colleghi, di modo che i suoi compagni di allora lo rimpiangessero e potessero indignarsi fino a perdere il sonno indagando sulla sua fine.  
Nessuno aveva pianto durante la sua commemorazione funebre e non c’era stata una serie di successi professionali che potessero farlo ricordare come un eroe, almeno a posteriori, e con cui consolare i parenti che l’avevano perduto.  
Hunt era stato un poliziotto per appena una settimana, era morto da solo e nessuno doveva mai essersi preso la briga di indagare più di tanto sulla sua scomparsa, dal momento che ci erano voluti decenni prima di ritrovarne il cadavere.  
Ned non aveva più diciannove anni già da un po’ e, sebbene non avesse ancora raggiunto il grado che più desiderava, non era un novellino in polizia, ma il solo pensiero di morire così presto e senza qualcuno accanto per poi essere subito dimenticato nella maniera in cui lo era stato Hunt lo faceva sentire uno schifo.  
Il fatto che nessun altro a parte lui avesse voluto indagare davvero sul suo omicidio l’aveva riempito di ulteriore disagio.  
Hunt non era di diventato un mito storico della polizia, era stato quel che in gergo si diceva un “pivello”, il classico novellino che sta nelle retrovie e viene preso in giro dai colleghi anziani, più o meno bonariamente. Era stato poco più che un numero di matricola, ok,  però non si era di sicuro meritato di morire come era morto – il medico legale aveva tra l’altro ipotizzato un severo trauma al cranio dovuto a una fucilata. In parole povere gli avevano fatto saltare via mezza testa – nessuno l’avrebbe meritato.  
Per come l’aveva vista Ned, era ingiusto anche il fatto che Hunt fosse condannato a tornare subito nell’oblio anche dopo che il suo scheletro aveva finalmente rivisto la luce.  
Così si era messo in testa quella che, per svariati mesi molti dei suoi conoscenti avevano definito un’ossessione: trovare i colpevoli e ricostruire la dinamica dell’intera vicenda.  
Il mondo intero non aveva fatto che ripetergli che quella specifica caccia era una pazzia e che si era imbarcato un’impresa quasi impossibile.  
In ogni caso, secondo la maggior parte dei suoi colleghi e delle persone a cui aveva chiesto aiuto o che aveva interrogato, anche il caso di riuscita il suo sarebbe stato uno sforzo inutile perché chiunque avesse ucciso Eugene Hunt non poteva che essere ormai morto o troppo vecchio per scontare davvero una pena.  
Ned aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui gli era stato detto anche che, comunque fossero andate le cose, il “suo Tizio morto” sarebbe rimasto tale e non se ne sarebbe fatto un fico secco delle sue indagini.  
Per lui, però, non c’era mai stato nessun “Tizio morto”. Per lui l’agente semplice 6620 non era mai stato solo uno scheletro senza più un volto e senza un’identità ben definita.  
I suoi colleghi non avevano mai tenuto conto delle generalità dei resti ritrovati per puro caso dopo così tanti anni e non erano mai riusciti a considerare Hunt come una vittima di omicidio sulla quale aprire una vera inchiesta o, meno che meno, come un ex “compagno d’armi” a cui rendere finalmente giustizia.  
Ned era stato il solo a prendersi a cuore l’intera vicenda, a costo di perdere il sonno e di mettere a rischio la sua stessa carriera.  
E alla fine la sua costanza era stata ripagata. Nemmeno lui riusciva ancora a crederci, ma ce l’aveva fatta.  
Dopo cinquantacinque anni gli assassini del poliziotto semplice Eugene Stephen Hunt avevano una faccia e un nome, e l’avevano grazie a lui e alla sua costanza e testardaggine.  
Uno di loro –  “l’esecutore materiale” l’aveva definito in termini tecnici compilando il rapporto finale – era ancora vivo.  
Aveva ottantasette anni e un tumore terminale al pancreas.  
Forse era stato proprio il cancro a spingerlo a confessare, quando Ned finalmente era arrivato fino a lui, o magari invece era stato solo l’immenso stupore di vedersi scoperto dopo una vita intera.  
Il perché a Ned importava poco. Che l’assassino si fosse deciso spinto dal rimorso o perché non sapeva come negare, gli interessava solo una cosa: alla fine, contro il parere e il pronostico del mondo intero, la verità era venuta a galla.  
Lui sapeva esattamente come e quando e perché l’agente Hunt era morto. La caccia era finita.  
Ned Garrison si sentiva stanco, dopo tutti quei mesi e mesi interminabili di domande senza risposta, di vicoli ciechi, di porte sbattute in faccia sia metaforicamente che non, ma anche di successi insperati e di soddisfazioni inattese.  
C’erano stati momenti in cui aveva girato così tanto a vuoto da arrivare a un passo dallo scoramento e da pensare di gettare la spugna, ma poi la notte – ogni santa notte per quasi due anni! – nell’appoggiare la testa sul cuscino a occhi chiusi l’aveva vista: l’immagine della fossa poco profonda da cui le ossa annerite di Hunt, da poco scoperte da due turisti scioccati, erano rimaste a sporgere miseramente sotto un cielo plumbeo. Come una macabra istantanea mentale  era tornata a perseguitarlo più di quanto non avessero mai fatto i dettagli dei casi più comuni su cui indagava di solito.  
Qualcosa in quella sepoltura anonima e poco curata che gli aveva sempre gelato il sangue nelle vene al solo ricordo.  
C’era qualcosa che lo spingeva tutt’ora a pensare che ammazzare così un ragazzino inesperto, esclusivamente perché indossava una divisa, e poi gettarlo via come immondizia, senza troppa cura, lasciandolo a marcire da solo era una porcheria indegna come poche. Un orrore che gridava vendetta al cielo.  
Ned si era ritrovato a urlarlo in faccia al vecchio bastardo che aveva confessato di aver sparato il colpo fatale, ammettendo di averlo freddato prima ancora che Hunt potesse aprire bocca o compiere un gesto qualsiasi.  
Strillare in faccia a un moribondo aveva avuto poco senso e non l’aveva fatto sentire meglio, ma Ned non era stato in grado di trattenersi.  
Il punto era che non riusciva a capacitarsene. Se in cinquant’anni e rotti nessuno aveva trovato prima i resti di Hunt era solo perché alle volte così andava il caso, certo. Ma i balordi che l’avevano ucciso non si erano neanche presi la briga di procurarsi una pala e scavare a fondo nella terra cedevole il tanto da nascondere con cura l’orrore di cui erano stati responsabili.  
Non avevano nemmeno bruciato l’uniforme di Hunt e il suo tesserino per eliminare ulteriori prove del delitto. L’avevano ucciso nell’istante esatto in cui gli era comparso davanti e per il solo motivo che era un poliziotto e che li aveva visti armati. Poi avevano voluto sbarazzarsi del corpo e avevano deciso di lasciarlo lì a decomporsi più o meno come si poteva fare con la carcassa di un’animale. L’avevano seppellito per modo di dire, in una buca poco profonda e sterrata in maniera approssimativa ed erano stati i primi a dimenticarsi della sua esistenza.  
Ecco come mai la spallina metallica con il numero di matricola di Hunt era rimasta intatta, per chissà quanti anni, attaccata alla giacca del morto.  
Ned l’aveva trovata per puro caso perché qualcuno prima di lui doveva averla vista luccicare in mezzo al terriccio e, senza notare niente altro di strano o domandarsi cosa fosse in realtà, l’aveva appuntata sul bavero di un vecchissimo spaventapasseri che si ergeva poco lontano e che doveva aver avuto anche lui almeno una cinquantina d’anni.  
Chi l’aveva spostata non si era domandato cosa fosse,  si era sicuramente detto che si trattava solo di un curioso pezzetto di metallo. Niente più che una spilla.  
Una spilla composta da numeri anneriti e segnati non dall’uso come sarebbe stato giusto,  ma dal tempo, dalla morte e dalle condizioni atmosferiche.  
Ned l’aveva conservata e, ora che l’indagine era conclusa e il caso risolto, aveva domandato di poterla tenere.  
In realtà era un reperto d’indagine, faceva parte delle prove che avrebbero dovuto essere esibite al processo, ma lui era stato comunque accontentato. Gli avevano concesso di tenerla.  
Il che poteva voler dire che i suoi superiori rispettavano la sua tenacia e ammiravano il fatto che alla lunga avesse avuto successo, ma molto più probabilmente significava solo che lui continuava a essere il solo a cui importasse qualcosa del defunto poliziotto a cui il numero di matricola 6620 era appartenuto nel lontano 1953.  
Del resto se all’epoca della sua morte Hunt aveva avuto una famiglia il tempo aveva fatto piazza pulita ormai da molti anni.  
Per quel che Ned aveva scoperto, solo la madre di Hunt, se fosse stata ancora in vita avrebbe pianto nello scoprire finalmente cosa ne era stato di quel figlio scomparso nel giorno dell’incoronazione.  
Hunt aveva avuto anche un fratello, morto prima di lui ad appena diciassette anni in circostanze poco pulite, e un padre ubriacone e manesco che di sicuro non si era disperato più di tanto per la sua sorte.  
Ned sapeva che la vita a volte era uno schifo tanto quanto la morte e non si stupiva facilmente di come il destino potesse essere un vero sadico e un bastardo, ma restava il fatto che, a quanto pareva, a Eugene Hunt erano state riservate ben poche note liete, anche durante la sua breve esistenza.  
Anche per quel motivo a lui sarebbe piaciuto sapere che esisteva un legame con il passato, qualcuno ancora in vita a cui stesse a cuore e interessasse perfino più che a lui sapere come erano andate le cose. Una persona che avrebbe pianto di dolore ma anche per un senso di sollievo e di conclusione e  che si sarebbe sentito finalmente pronto a mettersi l’anima in pace. Qualcuno alla cui porta bussare, fosse anche stata la porta di una casa di riposo, e tra le cui mani rugose e macchiate dall’età lasciare i quattro numeri di metallo che erano uno dei pochi ricordi rimasti dell’agente Hunt.  
Erano tutti morti, invece, a parte il carnefice. Non c’era più un solo parente o conoscente o collega a cui Ned potesse donare la verità insieme con la piccola spilla graffiata e rovinata.  
Se non fosse stato per Ned sarebbe stato come se Eugene Stephen Hunt non fosse mai esistito.  
Per questo, passando per l’ennesima volta la punta dell’indice sul primo sei rovinato, l’agente Garrison sospirò e dovette deglutire per ricacciare il nodo che gli era appena risalito in gola.  
Aveva risolto il caso. Non solo un caso difficilissimo – quasi certamente il più difficile che gli sarebbe mai toccato – e del tutto particolare, ma l’indagine che più l’aveva fatto sentire coinvolto da che era iniziata la sua carriera nelle forze dell’ordine.  
Aveva compiuto il suo dovere e avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato e finalmente libero e più sereno. Per certi versi, si sentiva così, infatti, ma sapeva che, in realtà, non si sarebbe mai liberato del tutto.  
Per farlo avrebbe dovuto dimenticare, ora che l’indagine era finita, adesso che l’agente Hunt aveva perfino una vera tomba – pagata dal distretto con i fondi raccolti tra i colleghi – e che giustizia era stata fatta per quanto possibile.  
Il problema era che Ned non sarebbe mai riuscito a chiudere quel cassetto della propria memoria, e ne era consapevole.  
Non ne era in grado e non voleva.  
Se anche lui avesse scordato quel caso allora sarebbe stato sul serio come se l’agente Hunt non fosse mai nemmeno venuto al mondo.  
Se fosse stato al suo posto, se fosse stato lui, Ned Garrison, a morire in quel modo e a finire nell’oblio per così tanto tempo, poi avrebbe voluto essere ricordato.  
Probabilmente era una follia il solo ragionare così, perché i morti erano morti e non volevano proprio niente, ma Ned lo pensava ugualmente.  
Quindi doveva ricordare, anche se a volte di sicuro avrebbe fatto male e ogni tanto il ricordo si sarebbe trasformato in un incubo notturno o in un sottile malumore che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto scacciare.  
Avrebbe ricordato e avrebbe vissuto la sua vita da poliziotto anche un po’ per Hunt che non ne aveva avuto modo.  
E sarebbe stato fiero di sé, almeno un po’, per non essersi arreso e per aver tenuto duro fino all’ultimo.  
Perciò sorrise, anche se con una certa amarezza, mentre si rinfilava in tasca i numeretti di metallo, conservandoli accanto al proprio distintivo.  
Hunt era stato la caccia più importante della sua vita. La caccia si era conclusa, certo, ma Ned era un poliziotto proprio come lo era stato Hunt stesso, e quindi lo sapeva: la caccia  in realtà non aveva mai fine. ****  


**Author's Note:**

> Immagino che tutti lo sappiate ma, nel caso che qualcuno avesse visto solo gli episodi doppiati e trasmessi in tv e non avesse familiarità con l'inglese, il cognome Hunt tradotto significa appunto Caccia.  
> Abbiate pazienza se trovate qualche errore (e segnalatemelo) il racconto non è stato betato.  
> Ringrazio di tutto cuore la mia luv, Reilin, per il sostegno e perché esiste. La ringrazio e le dedico il racconto. E' tutto tuo, sweetie.


End file.
